1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method which process input image signals in real time, as well as a program for implementing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image processing apparatus has been known which receives desired image signals, stores them as image data in an external storage device for example, and then processes (edits) the image data.
Examples of the image processing apparatus include an image processing apparatus which displays stored image data with specific image data (e.g. title data for a corresponding image) superposed thereon, an image processing apparatus which can change the quality of stored image data, and an image processing apparatus which displays plural pieces of stored image data on different windows at the same time.
In the above conventional image processing apparatuses, however, image data to be processed is image data which has already been stored, and hence it is impossible to process input image signals in real time.